


Two birds with one… scroll

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dorks in love. all of them, mentioned time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: As the saying goes.Kakashi is very, very glad he and his minions found that time-travel jutsu.





	Two birds with one… scroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> I asked for prompts and Uintuva suggested some arranged marriage kakatobi, muse Kakashi was delighted and then Madara wanted in too, so.... this happened :3

Kakashi sipped his tea while Hashirama tried and failed miserably to glance at him without his mask. Part of him was hearing what Hashirama, as the Senju clan head, was explaining. A bigger part of him was stuck on the first few words.

 

Arranged married to Tobirama.

 

Tobirama Senju.

 

_The Tobirama Senju._ A water god, one of the strongest to ever live and a jutsu genius to boot! Kakashi was almost salivating at the thought. He already had a little bit of time to pick his mind on jutsu, hint on jutsu that Tobirama was yet to create, before they were interrupted because this much nerding clearly wasn’t good for them. Which was a total lie. Kakashi already knew how and what they'd do during the honeymoon.

 

His faithful minions were quite busy. Naruto and Sakura were off, making nice with the Uzumaki. And Izuna kept telling people that Sasuke was his little twin brother. When asked to comment on that, Sasuke said deadpan "I traded one weasel of a brother for another."

 

But back to the marriage part! Kakashi just couldn’t wait. He resisted the urge to blush and giggle like he was reading his precious Icha icha. Heavens! This was far better than that!

 

Focus. He needed to focus. Hashirama was still speaking something. If Kakashi didn’t care a lot more about the fact that he was getting married to Tobirama, he would be very impressed with what Hashirama was saying. The man spoke with conviction and it was clear why he had been chosen as Hokage once upon a time.

 

He got out of the conversation, somehow managing to only express a normal interest in the whole matter. And a resounding yes, of course. That was rather important.

 

Aw, his little minions were going to fight for the honor of being best man, when they learned of the upcoming wedding.

Kakashi would put his money on Sakura winning that little scuffle.

 

* * *

 

"You've heard the news then?" a familiar voice asked.

 

Kakashi turned and gave a closed-eye smile to his future husband.

He had been stalking the area around his lab for this exact purpose. Even though Tobirama had evidently not been there.

 

"Maa, Tobirama, weren't you in an important meeting just now? Hashirama certainly said so." he teased, dancing around the question.

 

Tobirama muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath. Clearly politics have always just been bullshit.

 

"I would have preferred to be in the meeting you had with anija." Tobirama pointed out. "I…" he hesitated and looked away.

 

"Yes?" Kakashi prompted and leaned closer. Tobirama looked like he wanted to squirm and fidget but such reactions were things he'd long since trained himself out of. Kakashi could relate to that.

 

"Do you wish to? Disregarding all the politics around this idea. Truthfully." Tobirama looked at him and Kakashi was almost taken aback with the intensity of his stare. Oh. Well. That was unexpected. He hummed and tilted his head to the side.

 

"Do I wish to what?" he said to stall for time. And, because, he maybe wanted to hear it from Tobirama.

Light pink dusted Tobirama's cheeks. Delightful.

 

"Marry me?"

 

"Gladly." Kakashi's voice was akin to a purr. "And with pleasure."

 

Tobirama looked, startled, as if he hadn’t expected that answer at all. His lips twitched up into a small smile.

"That is-"

 

"And would you, Tobirama Senju, marry me?" this was Kakashi's chance, and he almost wished to uncover his eye, only to keep this memory forever.

 

The pink on Tobirama's face darkened and he nodded.

 

"I find that I am rather drawn to the idea." he admitted in a hushed tone. "Yes. Yes I would. And I will." he took a step closer and clasped Kakashi's hand in his.

 

"Maa, I just can’t wait for the wedding." Kakashi grinned before he leaned in and, tugging his mask down, kissed Tobirama.

 

As much as he wanted more, Kakashi kept the kiss short and on the chase side. Just barely. He was a very, very lucky man. One couldn’t begrudge him for stealing a few more kisses, he was allowed.

 

 

There was, ah. Oh how interesting.

 

Madara was on his way to them. Chakra thrumming with satisfaction and smugness.

 

"Madara is looking for us." Tobirama hummed and pressed a final kiss to Kakashi's lips.

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Well now. What was the chance that Madara had learned of this thorough Hashirama. Pretty big actually. It would actually be surprising if he didn’t already know.

 

"Wonder what for." he murmured to Tobirama, a playful gleam in his eye. He didn’t dare hope, not yet. He pulled up his mask in place.

 

They were still holding hands when Madara reached them. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.

 

"Congratulations. I see everything went well then." He said as greeting.

 

"You learn news fast, Madara. Thank you." Kakashi smiled his eye smile at him.

 

“I come with a proposition of my own." Madara declared, hopefulness and satisfaction writ on his face. "For both of you."

 

"What would that be?" Tobirama asked, and Kakashi sneaked a glance. He too was hopeful, if hiding it better.

 

Madara handed them the elaborate fancy scroll he was carrying. Tobirama opened it and began reading with a small huff. Uchiha. So overdramatic.

 

Kakashi casually rested his chin on Tobirama's shoulder. His future husband, he thought giddily and wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s waist.

 

Two sentences in the overly fancy speech written in the scroll he grew bored and plucked it from Tobirama's hands.

 

"Maa, Madara, you know I never do my paperwork. So why not tell us instead?" He teased.

 

Madara had stiffened when they stopped reading but Kakashi's tone made him relax again.

 

"Yes, Madara. We'd like to hear your proposal." There was a hint of a smirk in Tobirama's words. Clearly he'd read ahead. Kakashi pouted at him. That was cheating. Tobirama only reached a hand to pat his hair.

 

Madara choked lightly.

 

Tobirama pressed a light kiss to Kakashi's cheek and Kakashi leaned in, pressing closer. Both of them very aware of the way Madara's face was heating up. Surely some encouragement would make him get his words about faster.

 

Kakashi didn’t know if he wanted to take them to bed or a training field first. Well, a good workout in a training field would lead to bed, but no need to be hasty. He could wait. A bit.

 

"Yes, Madara, we have a wedding to prepare for, as you've heard." Kakashi added as well and pressed a kiss to Tobirama’s cheek as well.

 

"If he doesn’t start speaking in the next one minute, we advance on him." Tobirama muttered.

 

"Agreed." Kakashi breathed. He too was getting impatient.

 

Thankfully for Madara, he stopped making choking noises and coughed a few times to clear his throat.

 

"You could have just finished the scroll you know, I wrote it myself." he said sheepishly.

"I already had to listen to Hashirama's speech. We're waiting." Kakashi reminded.

 

"Right, that’s, you have a point." Madara muttered. He took a breath when both Kakashi and Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you marry me? Both of you?" he blurted quickly.

 

Kakashi untangled himself from Tobirama and traded a look with him.

 

Madara watched them, hope and nervousness all tangled together. He almost took a step back when they moved towards him in unison. It would be scary if it wasn’t so hot how in sync they were. Then again, Madara only knew the word self-preservation in regards to Izuna's life, not his own, so.

 

"We thought you'd never ask." Kakashi's voice was a purr so close to his ear.

 

Madara fought a shiver, both of them were so close to him now, and really, this was way better than what he expected. He breathed in relief.

 

"We'd be very happy to marry you." Tobirama's words were those of a smug cat.

 

"Let's seal the deal then." Kakashi said, pulling his mask down and kissing Madara before he could recover from that. Next to him, Tobirama basically radiated smugness as he waited his turn.

 

"We really ought to start wedding preparations tomorrow." Tobirama said and pulled a dazed Madara into a kiss of his own.

 

"We should" Kakashi mused, then grinned, slow and promising, "but for now we have tonight."


End file.
